La malchance de Kise
by Jin Ginkaku
Summary: Kise a la malchance d'envoyer un ballon sur kuroko . Le reste de la génération de la miracle va se venger , chacun a sa manière ... Kuroko T , Generation of miracles .
1. Le commencement

auteur : Jin Ginkaku ( + Missdatebayo )

manga: kuroko no basket

characters : generation of miracles , kuroko T .

disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire !

* * *

Kise été énervé.

Aujourd'hui, il avait trainé au lit et par ce fait été arrivé en retard à l'école sans même prendre son petit-déjeuner .Et Murasakibara n'avait pas voulu lui passer un peu de ses _snacks _.

L'entrainement avait été désastreux : Aomine l'avait explosé et maintenant il se moquait de lui !

-Oï , Kise , t'as mangé quoi ce midi ? parce que … c'est pas la grande forme !

Kise essaya d'ignorer le Bleu et lança le ballon en direction du panier. Il rata son tir .

La balle rebondit puis roula à ses pieds .Il se baissa pour la rattraper en espérant qu'Aomine ne ferait pas de commentaire sur son tir.

Apparemment ,Kise ne connaissait pas encore Aomine . Ou plutôt , il ne connaissait pas l'étendu du sadisme d'Aomine .

Le Bleu se mit devant lui , un sourire plein d'orgueil lui barrant le visage .

-Momoi joue mieux que toi !

Kise serra ses mains contre la balle en imaginant que c'était la tête d'Aomine ce dernier , soudain arrêta ses sarcasmes pour regarder sérieusement le mannequin .

-Peut-être que tu n'es bon qu'a te faire prendre en photos !

Kise ne put se retenir plus longtemps .

-Et toi , tu n'es bon qu'a te moquer des gens !

En disant cela , il se retourna pour ne plus voir l'as .

Midorima prit la parole :

-Tu as un taux de malchance anormalement élevé , aujourd'hui , tu aurais dû prendre ton porte bonheur .

-Pour entrer un ballon dans un panier , il faut avoir du talent . ( Aomine)

-Mais , Aomine-chi , Kise-chi a du talent (Murasakibara )

-Copier n'est pas un talent , répliqua du voix sèche Aomine

Kise sentait des larmes de rage couler le long de ses joues .Il se retourna pour faire face à son équipe –Midorima , Aomine ,Murasakibara et Akashi . Sa rage s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit qu'aucun d'eux n'était fatigué . Lui , il avait le souffle court et mal aux jambes ! Ce n'était pas juste !

Et Aomine continuait à se moquer de lui

-il copie le talent des autres , ce n'est pas le sien !

-La ferme ! hurla Kise en lançant le ballon de toutes ses forces dans la salle , occupé seulement pas le génération des miracles .

La balle traversa la salle et percuta la tête de Kuroko .

Personne ne l'avait vu . Tout le monde l'avait oublié .

Il s'effondra sous les yeux ébahis de ses coéquipiers .

Midorima avait raison , le taux de malchance de Kise était très élevé aujourd'hui .


	2. La menace

-Testuya !

-Kuro-chin !

-kuroko !

Les membres de la génération des miracles bondirent vers Kuroko .

Sauf Kise qui resta debout , au centre du gymnase .

Akashi , le seul encore calme , ordonna à Murasakibara d'emmener Kuroko à l'infirmerie avec Midorima .

Le capitaine n'aimait pas voir des médecins autres que Midorima (même si il n'était pas diplômé ) s'occuper de son équipe .

Le violet obtempéra , et délicatement , prit kuroko , qui ne bougeait pas , dans ses immenses bras et sortit du gymnase ,suivi de près par Midorima.

Ne restait plus que Kise , Aomine et Akashi .

Et , si ces derniers étaient différents Akashi calme et maître de lui Aomine bouillant de rage Kise comprit qu'ils étaient chacun à leurs façons dangereux . Très dangereux .

Ce fut Aomine le premier à frapper .

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça , Connard ? hurla t-il en balançant son poing dans la figure du blond , Il t'avait rien fait !

Kise , en se frottant la joue , marmonna :

-Je l'avais pas vu .

-Tu l'avais pas vu ? répéta Akashi d'une voix glaciale alors que des ciseaux partaient dans la direction du mannequin qui les évita de justesse et se mit à reculer .

-Et ça tu le vois ? aboya Aomine en le refrappant au visage .

Le nez de Kise se mit à saigner .

-Calme-toi Aomine .

Kise regarda ,plein d'espoir son capitaine . Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du rouge et il se mit à se dire qu'Aomine était mieux .

-Calme-toi répéta le rouge .

Aomine furibond ,détourna quelques instants ses yeux pleins de rage de Kise.

-Il a blessé Testu , p'tain

Akashi plissa les yeux , en faisant un signe de tête au bleu « va t'en «

-Raah ! Aomine attrapa kise par le tee-shirt et lui murmura à l'oreille pour que leur capitaine n'entende pas .

-Pour l'insant ,il y a Akashi , mais je te préviens , la prochaine fois que je te vois , je te bute !Et il n'y aura personne pour te sauver !

Le bleu lâcha sans ménagements le blond qui tomba lourdement au sol puis se dirigea vers la porte .

-Je vais voir mon ombre .

Akashi suivit du regard Aomine qui s'éloignait puis ses yeux vairons retournèrent vers Kise .

-Je ne sais pas encore quelle va être ta punition mais elle viendra !

Kise se recroquevilla et resta dans la position qu'il occupait plusieurs minutes .

Mais pourquoi s'était-il levé ce matin ? Il aurait dû rester au lit !

Il gémit en pensant à Kuroko . Il n'avait pas voulu le blesser .

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux ,Akashi n'était pas là .Il se leva puis sortit du gymnase ,plus lourd que jamais .

La menace d'Aomine raisonnait dans sa tête .


	3. La peur

Kise entra dans le bâtiment où se trouvait l'infirmerie.

C'était la première fois qu'il s'appliquait à ne pas faire de bruits.

Arrivé au couloir de l'infirmerie, il entendit une conversation. Il se plaqua contre le mur juste à côté de la porte.

-Apparemment il ne souffre d'aucunes lésions.

Le blond reconnu la voix de Midorima et se sentit soulagé par son diagnostic.

-Alors tu peut m'expliquer pourquoi il est comme ça ?

Kise sentit son cœur se serrer , Aomine se trouvait a quelques mètres de lui et pire , kuroko etait « comme ça « .

-Mais , peut-être que Ku-chin veut juste dormir …

-Murasakibara , Kuroko ne dort pas. Il est évanoui.

-Alors peut-être qu'il n'a pas assez mangé…

-Murasakibara , kuroko n'a pas faim. Il est s'est pris un ballon dans la tête.

-Peut-êt…

-TA GUEULE !

Kise sentit qu'Aomine était toujours très énervé et qu'il vaudrait mieux partir avant qu'il ne sache qu'un potentiel souffre-douleur était à porté de main …

Il entendit que Midorima avait compris qu'il valait mieux éloigner Murasakibara d'Aomine pour la sécurité du violet qui était d'ailleurs en train de pleurnicher .

-Ao-chin est méchant avec moi … mouin…

-… Murasakibara , tu pourrais chercher les affaires de kuroko ? Elles sont restées dans le gymnase.

Kise entendit du bruit du au mouvement du grand . Avant qu'il n'ait pu bouger , Le violet se trouvait dans le couloir . Soit juste à côté de lui.

-Oh ! Ki-Chin !

-QUOI ?

Kise regarda derrière l'épaule du violet pour voir le bleu qui se préparait à l'attraper.

Il ferma les yeux en attendant ce qui était inévitable.

Quelques instants passèrent.

Comme rien n'arrivait , il ouvrit les yeux .

Et se surpris à adorer silencieusement Murasakibara.

Le violet était, en fait resté dans l'encadrement de la porte et faisait obstacle à Aomine .

-Maais…Ao-chin tu me fais mal gémit-il sous le poids du bleu qui ne voulait pas laisser sa proie s'echapper.

-Dégage !

Kise n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se mit à sprinter vers les escaliers , en entendant Aomine aboyer contre le violet .

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé à son agence de mannequin qu'il s'arrêta de courir.

Et , malgré ses poumons en feu , Il était heureux Il était en vie .

Aomine vit sa proie s'enfuir .

Il gronda pour montrer à l'idiot violet à côté de lui qu'il n'était pas content .

Il avait traversé tout le collège en hurlant des injures à l'encontre du blonde et du violet .

Ce dernier avait rejoint à l'entrée de Teikô , un aomine hors de lui et surtout en manque d'air .

A présent , ils rentraient vers l'infirmerie ,où ils virent leur capitaine et Midorima en conversation

Le rouge se tourna vers eux :

-Aomine tu peut rester près de Kuroko ?

Le bleu , releva la tête , content mais ne voulant pas le montrer.

Tout en laissant tomber son sac à côté de celuide kuroko , il entendit ses équipiers qui partaient.

Ne réstait plus que lui et kuroko .

La lumière et l'ombre .

* * *

contente , MissDattebayo ? c'est bientôt a toi ...


	4. Le retour

Aomine poussa gentiment Kuroko en annonçant qu'ils prendraient le train pour aller chez lui , ce qui réduisait le trajet à 10min.

Il rajouta avec un sourire :

-Alors que ta maison est à plus de 40min , raison de plus pour ne pas te laisser rentrer seul .

Kuroko garda le silence , sachant qu'il avait raison …

Arrivés à la station la plus proche , seul Aomine avait plusieurs fois brisé le silence entre les deux amis avec les mêmes questions : « ça va ? » et « tu tiens le coup ? » , auxquels Kuroko avait toujours répondu à l'affirmative en hochant la tête ,bien qu'il sentit au bord de l'évanouissement .

Dans le train , Aomin avait gentiment (ou pas ) demandé au nombreux passagers de laisser un siège à son ami. Ces dernier n'avaient pas contesté en voyant l'état du jeune homme.

Durant tout le voyage , le bronzé était resté près de son ami , si proche de ce dernier qu'il semblait vouloir le protéger des autres personnes présentes .

C'est un virage particulièrement serré qu'ils les firent se rendre compte de la ,très très légère distance qui les séparait .

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir face à l'autre lorsque leurs nez se frôlèrent , ils tournèrent la tête dans un même élan mais chacun d'un côté.

Le train se vida peu à peu au bout d'une dizaine de stations. Le silence léger fût vite remplacé par un silence gêné . Les deux jeunes voyaient la scène du voyage danser devant leur yeux .

L'appartement d'Aomine se trouvait proche de la station où ils descendirent et il y furent en un rien de temps .

L'appartement était petit mais chaleureux et Kuroko s'y sentit vite bien. Aomine sourit en voyant son ombre s'affaler dans son canapé et lui proposa de l'eau .

Aussitôt Kuroko se redressa , droit comme un I et planta son regard legèrement hésitant dans celui de sa lumière :

-Je … je ne veut pas … vraiment pas … m'incruster …Je … vais rentrer …

-Non ! Tu es trop faible ! Tu te repose ici et ensuite on envisage quelque chose .

Kuroko fronça les sourcils :

-Je ne suis pas faible. Regarde !

Joignant le geste à la parole , il se leva et avança vers la porte d'entrée.

Mais ce fût le geste en trop et il sentit ses jambes plier sans rien pouvoir faire. Il se laissa donc tomber en attendant le choc.

Or , celui-ci ne vint pas.

Il sentit une chaleur l'envahir et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux , il croisa le regard inquiet d'Aomine. « Son visage est bien près . » pensa t-il .

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était dans les bras de sa lumière .

Cette dernière ne trouva rien d'autres à faire que de marmotter :

-Tu vois que tu es faible .Donc tu reste ici. C'est non-négociable.

Kuroko ne le contredit pas et hocha la tête en silence .

* * *

Voila un nouveau chapitre! Le suivant est un lime (aokuro) de MissDatebayo !


	5. Le malade

Voila un nouveau chapitre! Par contre , le lime c'est dans le suivant... Erreur de calcul...

Merci à tous ceux qui mettent des reviews! (et aux autres !)

* * *

-Tu vois que tu es faible .Donc tu reste ici. C'est non-négociable.

Kuroko ne le contredit pas et hocha la tête en silence .

* * *

Aomine fit s'allonger son ami sur le canapé qu'il venait de quitter et partit lui chercher un verre d'eau. Quand il revint ,Kuroko était profondément endormi.

-« Je vais rentrer » qu'il me sort, souffla gentiment Aomine en soulevant son ombre et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Il l'allongea dans son lit et se rendit compte qu'il était brûlant, de fièvre, sans doute.

Oubliant toute pudeur et gêne et ne pensant qu'au bien de Kuroko, il lui enleva doucement ces habits, déjà trempés de sueur et le laissa dans les draps frais, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer qu'il n'avait pas osé enlever.

Il alla rapidement chercher un gant humide et le posa sur le front de son ami.

Alors qu'il allait partir, il entendit Kuroko gémir et se rapprocha de lui. Il se sentit tout chose quand il observa le visage de l'endormi.

Ce dernier était rougi par la fièvre et ses lèvres, tremblantes et brillantes remuaient doucement, signe qu'elles murmuraient quelque chose. Aomine approcha son oreille de celles-ci et comprit qu'elles chuchotaient son nom.

Il se recula rapidement, le cœur battant et observa de nouveau le visage de son ombre.

Il avait toujours les yeux fermés. Il dormait encore.

Ce visage si innocent… Et qui semblait tellement souffrir alors que le bronzé ne pouvait rien faire…

La lumière du malade dû se retenir pour ne pas prendre celle-ci dans ses bras, au lieu de cela, Aomine se précipita dans la salle de bain, se disant qu'une bonne douche calmerait ses pulsions qu'il savait néfastes pour les deux joueurs.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il remarqua qu'il faisait nuit, et qu'il avait donc plus de temps que prévu.

Pendant sa douche, il s'était efforcé de penser à autre chose qu'au jeune homme qui dormait dans son lit, les joues rosie par la fièvre mais qu'Aomine aimerai bien voir sous l'effet d'autre chose !

-Ah! Mais à quoi je pense là ?! souffla t-il en se frappant le front.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à poster des commentaires! Pour par exemples les couples que vous voulez...

En sachant que Kuroko n'est pas un objet qui passe dans toutes les mains de la GoM!

Et que Kagami n'est pas là!

Merci !


	6. La passion

Le voila, ce fameux lime de MissDatebayo ( elle demande des reviews ...)

aokuro...

* * *

Enfilant une serviette autour de sa taille, Aomine sortit dans le salon, après s'être rapidement séché.

Mais alors qu'il pensait être seul, il trouva Kuroko, assis sur le canapé, un coussin posé sur ses genoux de façon à se cacher le plus possible, n'ayant pas retrouvé ses affaires qu'Aomine avait mis au linge sale.

Lorsque ce dernier entra, le bleuté en eu le souffle coupé, lui qui avait retourné ses excuses dans tous les sens, au point de les avoir apprises par cœur, oublia tout sous la vision qui s'offrait à lui; le corps ou plutôt le torse d'Aomine, ruisselant de gouttes translucides qui glissaient sur ses muscles bien dessinés pour disparaître sous la serviette, celle-ci étant négligemment posé sur les hanches du bronzé.

Kuroko détourna le regard, écarlate et bafouilla:

-Je...je...tu...Ah! Je suis désolé!

Il se leva rapidement, ayant apparemment retrouvé toutes forces physiques et courut se réfugier dans la chambre.

Malheureusement pour son état mental, il fut rejoint par l'as de la génération des miracles qui se précipita vers lui.

-Ça va ?

-Je...oui...ça va, chuchota Kuroko.

-T'es sûr ? Tu veut pas t'allonger ? T'asseoir ?

-Non, non ... ça va ... Je t'assure...

Aomine le jaugea du regard, profitant que l'autre ait détourné le regard pour admirer son corps frêle mais tellement désirable...

-Mouais...finit-in par dire, arrachant difficilement son regard à la vision qu'on lui offrait.

* * *

Il s'assit sur le lit et ouvrit la bouche pour parler à Kuroko mais celui-ci porta sa main à sa tempe et gémit de douleur, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il chutait vers l'avant de façon dangereuse.

Aomine fut rapide mais pas assez proche.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et le tira vers lui, attirant Kuroko pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Tout c'était passé très vite et lorsqu'il se rendirent compte que Kuroko était assis à califourchon sur Aomine, ils rougirent tous les deux.

Mais aucun ne détourna le regard, ils sentaient cette attirance pour l'autre.

Attirance qu'ils avaient essayer de retenir toute la soirée, laps de temps durant laquelle elle avait été particulièrement présente.

Mais maintenant, ils n'en pouvaient plus, ils s'abandonnèrent donc tous les deux et approchèrent timidement, dans un même élan leurs visages et échangèrent un chaste et rapide baiser.

Mais, ils en voulaient plus, ce ridicule bisou n'allaient quand même pas les satisfaire, si ?!

Aomine posa ses mains sur les hanches nues de Kuroko qui se laissa faire, et le pressa conte lui.

Alors, ce dernier, oubliant sa timidité, passa ses bras autour des épaules du bleu et laissa ses mains caresser le cheveux de sa lumière.

C'est alors que les lèvres d'Aomine vinrent chercher celles de son amour.

D'abords timide, ce dernier répondit maladroitement, mais la langue du jeune à la peau tannée vint chatouiller les lèvres de l'autre, pour pouvoir les entrouvrir. Ce qui fonctionna très bien .

Le baiser devint alors passionné, la langue d'Aomine se faisant envahissante dans la bouche de Kuroko qui ne savait que faire.

C'est alors qu'il eu l'idée de faire la même chose et il s'engouffra à son tour dans la bouche de son partenaire.

Le besoin d'air se fit sentir des deux côtés et ils se séparèrent essoufflés, le regard brillant de désir et d'envie. L'envie d'en avoir plus.

Cette fois, ce fut Kuroko qui fit le premier pas et qui lança le baiser. Mais Aomine reprit rapidement le contrôle.

Pendant que leurs langues dansaient à un rythme effréné, les mains d'Aomine commencèrent à remonter sur le torse de Kuroko,caressant chaque parties qu'il dévorait du bout des doigts.

Les mains de Kuroko, elles, restaient dans la chevelure d'Aomine, qu'elles agrippaient comme si la vie en dépendait.

Lorsque les doigts de la lumière rencontrèrent les tétons de son partenaire, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher d'arrêter le baiser qui reprit aussitôt, pour gémir doucement.

Ce qui, bien sur, encouragea Aomine à continuer.

Décidant d'en avoir eu assez, il se détacha de la bouche de Kuroko qui le foudroya d'un regard empli de frustration qui fit frissonner Aomine de plaisir.

Kuroko aimait ces baisers !

Il enfouit alors son visage au creux du cou de son ami et l'arrosa de baisers papillons.

N'y tenant plus, Kuroko laissa instinctivement courir ses mains sur la partie haute du corps de l'être désiré, en retenant des gémissements dû aux caresses de ce dernier.

Aomine se sentant encouragé par les mains de son ombre, laissa sa langue prendre le relais de ses mains et laissa une traînée de feu sur le torse de Kuroko qui ne pouvait plus se retenir.

Ce dernier, força alors Aomine à relever son visage et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il en voulait encore et toujours plus.

Alors qu'Aomine se détacha de sa bouche pour lui demander s'il était sûr, il croisa le regard de Kuroko, un regard brillant d'amour, d'envie, de désir et d'impatience.

Ce fut l'information de trop et alors qu'il avait essayé de se retenir jusqu'à maintenant, il se sentit durcir entièrement.

Il rapprocha d'un coup Kuroko vers lui qui s'était un peu éloigné durant leurs caresses et sentit son entrejambes contre celles de Kuroko sensation qui fit cambrer vers l'arrière le bleuté alors qu'Aomine étouffait un râle de désir dans le cou de son amant.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent leurs esprits et échangèrent un nouveau baiser encore plus amoureux que le précédent, la main de l'as se dirigea lentement vers _l_'endroit de Kuroko, lui laissant le temps de comprendre ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

Kuroko ne l'arrêta pas mais renforça le baiser.

La main d'Aomine se posa alors sur le boxer de l'autre sentant que Kuroko avait particulièrement envie de ce geste.

Oubliant tout gène qu'ils pourraient ressentir, Aomine retira d'un geste rapide le caleçon de Kuroko alors que sa serviette qui ne cachait déjà plus grand chose, chuta dans un bruit léger au pied du lit.

Désormais à nu et n'ayant plus rien qui les séparait, ce nouveau toucher coupa le souffle à nos deux amants qui ne purent s'empêcher de s'arrêter quelques instants pour admirer l'autre.

Mais alors que la main du bronzé s'approchait de plus en plus du membre érigé de son ami,il surprit le bleuté en lui prenant la main et croisant leurs doigts dans un élan de tendresse infinie.

Aomine sourit et passa son autre main derrière la nuque de Kuroko, rapprochant ainsi leurs visages pour l'ultime baiser.

Et dans la même passion qu'échangeaient leurs lèvres, leurs langues, leurs corps se déhanchaient l'un contre l'autre, laissant la fin arriver à grands pas.

Aomine recula le visage de Kuroko pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille un "Je t'aime" étouffé.

Quand ils reprirent leurs esprits, ils éclatèrent de rire, heureux.

Un "moi aussi" vint combler ce moment qui se termina avec deux sourires.

ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Raah... fini!

Bon ce lime est de MissDatebayo et corriger par moi. ( et oui Miss', j'ai changé quelques mots! )

Alors , bien qu'ils soient au collège, on va dire qu'ils sont plus vieux sinon c'est un peu choquant...

Merci!

N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews !


	7. Le réveil

Et voila un nouveau chapitre, j'ai vu les couples que vous voulez... j'en prends note!

Dites vous qu'il y aura un moment intime avec Kuroko pour chaque joueur de la GoM (en sachant qu'Aomine la déjà eu...)

Merci pour tout les reviews ... un peu délirantes...mais j'adore le concept !

* * *

Kuroko se réveilla dans les bras d'Aomine, qui, lui, était encore dans les bras de Morphée.

Le passeur admira le visage de sa lumière. Dans son sommeil, ces sourcils s'étaient relevés, et il avait presque une expression enfantine sur le visage.

Kuroko sourit en pensant à tous ses camarades qui avait peur de lui, puis se blottit davantage contre le bronzé, son visage appuyé contre le torse de celui-ci.

Il entendit le cœur de sa lumière battre. Il sentit sa poitrine se soulevait. Il sentait son souffle dans ses cheveux.

Des grognements de la part de sa lumière lui indiquèrent que son ami allait bientôt se réveiller. Il se décolla d'elle à regret pour observer son visage.

Il remarqua avec amusement que ses sourcils s'étaient froncés.

Il donna quelques instants supplémentaires à Aomine pour se réveiller puis lança d'une voix claire:

-Bonjour Aomine-kun.

Le bronzé ouvrit les yeux, surpris, puis se souvenant de la présence de son ombre, il sourit sauvagement. Il grogna en roulant sur lui-même pour se retrouver au dessus du bleuté.

-Bonjour Testuya, dit-il, sa poitrine vibrant au son de sa voix conte celle de Kuroko ; Bien dormi ?

-Oui.

-Mmh...Parfait! murmura la lumière qui approcha dangereusement ses lèvres de celles de son ami. Le baiser dura quelques instants puis Kuroko retrouva son bon-sens.

En reprenant son souffle, il murmura:

-Il faut qu'on aille en cours.

Sa déclaration fut accueillie par des grognements.

-Tu es malade, il faut rester au lit.

Aomine en disant cela alla rattrapa les lèvres de l'autre mais celles-ci lui échappèrent.

-Je ne suis plus malade, il faut aller au collège! insista Kuroko en sortant du lit. Aomine lui attrapa la jambe et l'attira vers lui d'une main ferme. Kuroko était à présent entre les jambes d'Aomine qui lui embrassait la nuque.

-Testu...Je ne me sens pas bien...Peut-ête que Je suis malade, gémit Aomine.

-Pas vrai, bouda l'autre en souriant malgrès lui pendant que l'autre ébouriffait ses cheveux.

-C'est faux, s'exclama Aomine.

Kuroko essaya de se lever mais dès qu'Aomine comprit ce qu'il voulait faire, deux grands et forts bras ceinturèrent sa taille.

-Aomine-kun...

-Le docteur t'as dit de rester au repos, murmura Aomine à son oreille.

-Je ne suis pas malade !

-Alors prouve-le moi, dit simplement cruellement le bronzé.

-...

-Allez ! Prouve moi que t'es en forme !

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne suis pas ton jouet.

L'as fut tellement choqué qu'il resta sans voix pendant quelques temps. Puis ses bras se desserrèrent, sans pour autant libérer son ombre.

Il embrassa tendrement la nuque de son ami. Puis, sérieux dit :

-Je ne te considère pas comme mon jouet.

-Alors lâche-moi.

Aomine soupira puis libéra Kuroko qui partit aussitôt dans la salle de bain se laver.

Aomine, quand à lui, chercha des vêtements pour lui et Kuroko car ceux de la veille étaient au sale.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à Teiko; Kuroko dans un uniforme immense pour sa petite taille.

Ils rejoignirent Akashi qui était adossé contre un muret. Le capitaine examina le passeur, cherchant des signes éventuelles de malaise ou quoi que ce soit...

Il sourit en voyant que son protégé n'avait rien.

-Finalement, je ne vais peut-être pas obligé de torturer Kise...

Le duo qui venait d'arriver fonça les sourcils ; Aomine parce que c'était obligé que le blond paie pour ce qu'il avait fait ; Kuroko parce qu'il n'y avait RIEN à faire payer.

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler pour savoir lequel des trois avait raison (même si c'était Akashi qui avait l'avantage).

Arriva Midorima, un bambou dans les mains. Il avait l'air légèrement contrarié.

Il marmonna " un bambou d'Australie c'est pas compliqué..."

Les autres se taisant, il sortit sa colère:

-Mon porte bonheur du jour est un bambou d'AUSTRALIE sauf que la vendeuse n'avait que des bambous du JAPON !

Aomine se risqua :

-C'est si grave...?

-BIEN SUR QUE C'EST GRAVE !J'AI DEUX INTERROS AUJOURD'HUI ! DEUX !

-Ah.

Tout le monde haussa les épaules, Ils n'y pouvaient rien.

Quelques minutes avant la sonnerie, le violet arriva mâchant des chips.

-Oh! Ki-cchin n'est pas là !

-Non, en effet...Kuroko tu prendras ses devoirs ?

-Oui.

-Tu rigoles ?! il a juste peur de nous !

Un regard de Kuroko, Akashi et Midorima fit comprendre à Aomine qu'il devait se taire. Il bougea les mains devant lui, montrant qu'il lâchait l'affaire. Temporairement.

* * *

J'ai fait attention aux fautes et à la ponctuation... ( enfin je crois...)

N'hésiter pas à laisser un petit commentaire... :)


	8. La visite

Ouh...enfin écris !

Alors un nouveau chapitre (sans blague) qui est assez intermédiaire...La fin peut vus aider à 'deviner' le prochain 'couple' ( ce n'est pas un couple c'est plutôt un délire...un moment seul à seul...)

Et oui, Aomine l'a déjà eu...Il ne reste plus que Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara et Akashi! ( ce n'est pas forcément dans l'ordre...)

* * *

Durant le journée, Kuroko prit les cours de son camarade en ayant l'intention de lui donner le soir, malgré l'appréhension du reste de la génération des miracles.

Pendant l'entraînement, le passeur resta sur le banc, suivant les ordres du rouge qui pensait qu'il était encore faible et qu'il ne devait pas se forcer.

De toute façon, il manquait déjà Kise et Aomine qui avait séché une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

Midorima ne voulait pas jouer car «il n'avait pas son objet porte bonheur », il resta donc sur le banc, son bambou du Japon à côté de lui.

Les joueurs restants, soit Akashi et Murasakibara, ce dernier n'étant pas motivé, décidèrent ( en fait c'était Akashi ) d'annuler l'entraînement.

Ils regardèrent donc les autres joueurs de Teiko jouer. En faisant cela, ils commentaient différentes techniques, tirs, ou passes.*

Ce qui était sûr, c'est que le niveau était nettement différent.

* * *

Kuroko, en sortant de Teiko, prit le chemin pour aller chez Kise. Les autres en le voyant partir se regardèrent.

Aomine siffla de rage, Midorima plissa le nez, Akashi posa la main sur ces ciseaux.

-Pourquoi vous êtes tristes ? Kurocchin va revenir ! Dit le violet qui semblait plus préoccupé par ses chips que par l'aura menaçantes de ses camarades.

-...Murasakibara, pourrais-tu suivre Kuroko, s'il te plaît ? Demanda le capitaine.

Le violet haussa les épaules. Il se souvenait qu'il y avait un magasin de bonbons dans ce quartier.

Pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers Kuroko, les joueurs bleu et vert regardèrent le rouge.

-Murasakibara ne va pas être d'une grande aide...

-C'est juste pour surveiller Kise, annonça le capitaine.

* * *

Murasakibara suivait Kuroko discrètement, autant que lui permettait sa stature, lorsqu'il passa devant le magasin. Ses yeux glissèrent sur les sucettes, les friandises toutes colorées, les machines à barbe à papa...

Il gémit intérieurement devant toutes ses merveilles.

Il regarda le passeur, au bout de la rue, puis son attention retourna vers le comptoir où s'étalait des dizaines de pots remplis de gourmandises.

Ça avait l'air tellement paradisiaque,merveilleux, fantastique...Qu'il en oublia sa mission. Le violet entra dans la boutique, ne pensant plus qu'a son estomac.

Kuroko regarda la rue qui lui faisait face. Puis, se retournant, avisa celle qu'il venait de traverser.

Elles étaient toutes les 2 désertes. Mais il y avait un magasin à quelques mètres plus loin. Au pire, il pouvait demander là-bas.

Car le bleuté était désespérément perdu.

Il aurait dû se souvenir que le quartier de Kise était un véritable labyrinthe.

Et maintenant, il ne voulait pas téléphoner à Akashi pour lui demander de l'aide.

Il soupira puis entra dans le magasin. Ou plutôt, essaya car il percuta un géant qui avait 2 sacs remplis de friandises.

-Murasakibara ?

-Oh ! Kurocchin ! S'exclama ledit Murasakibara se souvenant de sa mission. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je suis égaré, avoua Kuroko qui se doutait de la raison de la présence du violet.

-Ah...Moi aussi, répondit son ami, en tournant la tête de gauche à droite.

Ils se regardèrent. Un ange passa.

-La maison de Kicchin, c'est par où ? Demanda le géant.

Le passeur secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas.

Ils déambulèrent dans le quartier pour demander au 1er passant qu'ils croiseraient.

Au bout d'une heure, ils trouvèrent enfin, la maison du blond.

Le violet sonna à l'interphone. Une servante leur ouvrit.

* * *

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre du jeune mannequin, qui était sous sa couette.

-Je t'ai apporté tes devoirs, Kise-kun.

La couette bougea et la tête de Kise apparut. Il avait les yeux brillants, les joues rouges et de gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son front.

-Kurokocchi, murmura t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Il frissonna et enveloppa son corps d'une autre couverture, puis se leva pour s'approcher de son ami. Il sortit un bras de toutes ses couches de tissus pour toucher le crâne de Kuroko, là où son ballon l'avait touché.

-Je suis désolé, croassa t-il.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Tu es malade ?

Le blond renifla pour répondre puis il fut prit de tremblements. Il tomba en avant et don front heurta celui de Kuroko qui sentit la chaleur du blond par ce contact. Kise recula et retourna dans son lit en éternuant plusieurs fois.

Une fois bien pelotonné dans ses couvertures, il regarda ses camarades : Le violet était au fond de la pièce pour l'empêcher de contaminer 'ses' bonbons Le bleuté fouillait dans son sac de cours pour sortir les cours de son ami. Il les posa sur le bureau :

-Je prendrai tes cours jusqu'à ce que tu te sente mieux.

Le malade hocha la tête, en marmonnant un vague 'merci' avant de se précipiter sur une boite de mouchoirs qu'il remplit de morve.

* * *

Murasakibara et Kuroko sortirent de la maison, 10 minutes après y être entré, car l'état de Kise ne le permettait pas de rester social longtemps.

Le malade dormait en ronronnant doucement dans son lit comme un chat.**

En rentrant chez eux, les 2 joueurs parlaient des bonbons qu'avait acheté le violet. Kuroko intéressait au mini barbe à papa goût vanille, quand à Murasakibara, tout le passionnait.

En se séparant devant la maison de Kuroko, ce dernier éternua, ce qui étonna et effraya son camarade.

-Tu es malade ? demanda t-il en palissant, pensant qu'il avait placé ces friandises juste sous le nez d'un 'contaminé'.

Kuroko ne répondit pas et éternua un seconde fois. Cette fois, son ami recula d'un pas, éloignant son trésor du passeur. Il lança un vague salut avant de partir.

Le bleuté le regarda puis rentra chez lui.

Pendant la soirée, il éternua et se moucha plusieurs fois. Comme ses parents n'étaient pas là, il ne prit aucun médicaments en se disant qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.

Lorsqu'il se coucha, il se souvint que la veille, il était dans les bras d'Aomine. Se rappelant les caresse de celui-ci, le bleuté sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

Il se força à penser à autre chose et s'endormit quelques instant plus tard.

* * *

*À titre indicatif, Teppei est en train de jouer car il était à Teiko...Mais je ne vais pas le mettre dans l'histoire...:)

** Oui! Je sais que comparer Kise à un chat est bizarre! Zut ! Je fais ce que je veut ! Et puis faut avouer qu'on dirais vraiment un chat avec ses yeux, son attitude...

Et sinon, je sais, que je suis très méchante avec Kise ! On appelle ça du sadisme !

N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews...


	9. La folie

Un nouveau chapitre...un peu délirant...je préviens...

* * *

La journée suivante, Kuroko alla au collège, bien qu'il ne sente pas très bien. Au cours de la matinée, il éternua tellement de fois, que ses camarades purent sentir sa présence.

Mais ce fût dans l'après midi que tout s'aggrava. Il était avec Aomine en cours d'histoire, lorsque le bronzé prit la décision d'emmener son ami voir Midorima. Kuroko le suivit, en commençant à délirer :

-On va où ?

-Voir le médecin.

-Oh ! J'ai un oncle médecin ! Il s'appelle...Je sais plus... ce n'est pas son nom ! C'est juste que j'ai oublié...

Le bronzé regarda le malade. Apparemment , il devenait étrangement loquace et idiot, lorsqu'il était malade.

-Tu saurais pas comment il s'appelle, mon oncle ?

-Non.

-Tu sers à rien...

-Oï ! Je sers à quelque chose ! Je te signale que t'es malade alors tu te tais ! S'énerva Aomine qui n'aimait cette partie de la personnalité se son ombre.

-...

-C'est mieux !

-On va où ?

-Tu te fous de moi !?

Ils arrivèrent au bureau de l'infirmerie, au plus grand soulagement du plus grand, qui sentait qu'il se serait claqué la tête contre un mur s'il était resté plus longtemps avec l'autre. Il appela Midorima qui arriva au bout de quelques minutes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le vert, qui, pour une fois, n'avait rien d'extravagant dans les mains.

-Il y a que ce crétin de Kise a filé son rhume à Kuroko ! Hurla Aomine, faisant tourner la tête à ceux qui passaient dans le couloir.

-Il est où ?

-Kise ? Je ne sais pas, mais quand je l'aurais sous la main...

-Non, le coupa Midorima, Kuroko ?

-Ah ! Dans le bureau. J'en avais marre.

-De quoi ?

-Heu...Tu verras...

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

-Bonjour Kuroko, tu vas bien ? Demanda gentiment le vert, se forçant à être aussi aimable.

-Oh ! Tu n'es pas mon oncle, Fit, déçu, le passeur.

-Ton oncle ? Répéta lentement le vert.

-Laisse tomber...Murmura le bleu en s'asseyant dans un coin.

-Bon, Kuroko, assied-toi.

Le bleuté obtempéra, non sans un regard interrogateur. Le vert s'en aperçu.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien...enfin...heu...Qui est Kuroko ?

-C'est toi, baka, Grogna Aomine qui était nerveux à cause de l'état du ledit baka.

-Hein ? Mais, alors, je suis Kuroko ou Baka ? demanda, complètement perdu, le passeur.

Midorima s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Pourrais-tu te déshabiller, s'il te plaît ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour que je puisse t'ausculter, Répondit l'autre, un peu choqué de la bêtise du malade.

-Pas envie.

-Pardon ?

-Pas envie !

-Mais...J'ai besoin...que tu...

Le vert commençait à comprendre Aomine. Il fronça les sourcils et remonta ses lunettes, se demandant comment il allait faire pour raisonner l'idiot qui lui faisait face.

-Je veut bien me déshabiller...accorda Kuroko.

Le 'médecin' se détendit. Mais arrêta aussitôt lorsqu'il vit le sourire sadique qui se dessinait sur les lèvres du passeur. Un sourire qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui d'une connaissance...Qui avait les cheveux rouges...Et qui était sadique...

-Seulement si tu te déshabille ! Finit le malade.

Aomine et Midorima cessèrent de respirer. C'était le sadisme de leur capitaine. Il allait être ravi, lorsqu'il apprendrait que le bleuté et lui se ressemblaient sur certains points. Le porteur de lunettes souffla lentement.

-Aomine ?

-Oui ?

-Sors de cette pièce.

-Pas envie, Répondit l'as de Teikô en imitant son ombre.

-Aomine ?

-Oui ? Fit presqu'innocemment le bronzé, qui se retenait d'éclater de rire.

-Sors de cette pièce. Tout de suite.

-Roh...Ce serait dangereux de vous laisser seuls...Vous pourriez faire des choses...pas bien...Des choses cochonnes...

Le vert le regarda avec l'envie de le frapper. L'as prit peur, et abdiqua. En ferlant la porte, il lança un :

-Amusez-vous bien...

Midorima ne répondit pas, mais fronça les sourcils, plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Il se tourna vers Kuroko, qui était concentré sur un tableau, au mur.

-Bon, Kuroko, pourrais-tu enlever ton tee-shirt ?

Il eut une vague réponse mais le bleuté ne bougea pas. Le shooter s'assit donc sur un tabouret, en face du malade et lui enleva son tee-shirt. Kuroko le regarda et éclata de rire :

-Midorima...petit pervers...

-Tais-toi, ça ne m'amuse pas du tout !

Une fois le tee-shirt enlevé, il colla son oreille au torse du passeur, pour entendre sa respiration et son cœur. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne vit, ou plutôt, ne sentit pas les mains fraîches de son camarade passer sous _son _tee-shirt. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il se décolla du joueur avant de se mettre à rougir comme une pivoine.

Sauf que les mains baladeuses étaient toujours accrochées. Elles tirèrent, profitant que le vert soit en état de choc pour le déshabiller. Du moins, en parti. Ils étaient à présent, tous les deux, torses nus. Le médecin recula, maladroitement, essayant de s'éloigner du bleuté, qui ne faisait que s'approcher, un sourire sadique au lèvres. Le dos du vert toucha le mur. Le porteur de lunettes chercha désespérément une issue.

-Enfin, Midorima, enfin seuls, Ronronna le passeur.

-Ghh...N'approche pas ! Bégaya l'autre en se collant le plus possible au mur.

Le passeur ne l'entendit pas et ne s'arrêta que lorsque leurs torses furent l'un contre l'autre.

Le vert qui était plus rouge qu'autre chose ( note, il a mûri ! ^^ (de vert à rouge, pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas mon humour...)), le repoussa et se recula vers la porte. Qu'il n'atteignit jamais. En effet, il était tellement chamboulé, que ses pieds se prirent dans un fil de lampe, il trébucha et tomba à terre.

Kuroko, dû trouver sa position très drôle car, c'est en riant qu'il se laissa tomber sur Midorima.

Leurs visages étaient séparés par un espace restreint que le shooter essaya d'agrandir en tournant la tête. La seule chose qu'il obtint, fût que ces lunettes glissèrent de son nez. il tenta de les remettre mais le bleuté fût plus rapide, d'un geste vif et rapide, il attrapa les lunettes sans écouter le cri que poussa l'autre.

Il ramena le visage du vert en face du sien et s'exclama :

-Oh ! Midorima ! tu es tellement beau sans tes lunettes !

Ce dernier chercha vainement lesdites lunettes que le malade garda soigneusement loin de sa portée, ne prenant pas les cris d'indignation et d'exaspération de son aîné.

C'est à ce moment là, qu'Akashi et Aomine décidèrent de rentrer dans le bureau. Ils y trouvèrent un Midorima écarlate et traumatisé, et un Kuroko gamin qui revêtait les lunettes du vert tout en ricanant diaboliquement.

Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils virent qu'ils avaient des visiteurs. Midorima souffla de soulagement : sa torture allait prendre fin ! Kuroko, lui, regarda intensément son capitaine. Il sembla aux autres qu'il le reconnût. Cette impression disparut lorsque le passeur leva son doigt pour pointer Akashi.

il ouvrit la bouche. Éternua.

-Midorima, si je comprends bien, Kuroko est malade ? Demanda le capitaine d'une voix sévère.

-Heu..Oui, Soupira le vert tout en reprenant ses lunettes pour les remettre en soupirant de soulagement.

-Puis-je savoir quels médicaments lui as-tu donné ?

-Il n'en a pas encore pris.

-Atchi.

Le rouge ne prit pas compte du l'éternuement du bleuté et alla fouiller dans un placard. Il en ressortit plusieurs cachets antibiotiques puis s'approcha de Kuroko.

-Atchi.

-A tes souhaits. Akashi lui fit avaler les médicaments un à un/

-Atchi.

-Heu...Je ne crois pas qu'il éternue, Souffla Midorima.

-Tu voudrais qu'il fasse quoi ?

-Atchi. Atchi.

-Je crois qu'il dit ton nom.

Le rouge se figea. Aomine et Midorima échangèrent un regard. C'était mauvais. Ils décidèrent de sortir de la salle avant que ça ne dégénère.

Une fois dehors, Kuroko se mit à chantonner :

-Atchi, atchi atchi, atchiiiii ( sur 'l'air de meunier tu dors...')

Le bleu et le vert regardèrent 'Atchi' dont l'aura s'assombrissait à vu d'œil. Aux portes du collège, les 3 joueurs jaugèrent le malade et se posèrent muettement la question. Le capitaine soupira :

-Je vais le ramener.

-D'accord ! Bon, bah..à plus tard ! Lança Aomine, en s'éloignant rapidement. Il voulait au plus vite être loin de son ombre.

-Je vous laisse. Midorima regarda une dernière fois son capitaine, puis partit, en remerciant le dieu de la chance de ne pas l'avoir laissé une minute de plus avec le malade.

* * *

...A bientôt !

N'hésitez pas pour les commentaires, qu'avez vous pensé de Kuroko malade, Midorima en victime, et Akashi et 'atchi' ?


End file.
